No podía evitarlo
by taniadh
Summary: Pensamientos de Nicky después del capítulo 6 "WAC pack" y un pequeño momento entre ella y Morello.


Nicky estaba sentada en el suelo del patio apoyada contra la pared. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Había ido a ver la sala de visitas sólo por ver si esta vez se equivocaba y su madre había decidido ir a visitarla. Pero no. Nicky era la vergüenza de la familia, el tipo de secreto que se esconde debajo de la alfombra. Su madre no se iba a tomar la molestia de dejar a su novio por dos horas e ir a su hija a la cárcel. Todo el mundo se preguntaba como una chica como ella había llegado a ese lugar pero Nicky no se preocupaba por ello. Antes o después tenía que ocurrir.

Si te crías con una ausencia de padres las cosas tienden a descontrolarse con el tiempo. Creces pensando que la criada es la única que se comporta como las madres que salen por la tele. Piensas que quizá tu madre no te presta tanta atención por culpa del trabajo y cuando llegan las vacaciones te presentas en casa con toda la ilusión del mundo sólo para ser recibida con la noticia de que vas a ir a un campamento de verano durante tres meses. Pero no te preocupes porque habrá muchos más niños como tú, algunos incluso llevan chupete aún, a pesar de que ya tienen tres años.

Los cumpleaños en los que se suplía la ausencia de personas con regalos caros. Las cenas de navidad cuyo exquisito menú se componía de una pizza de microondas. Algunos años tenía suerte y podía hacer un pedido al restaurante antes de que cerrara. Mientras, su madre iba a las cenas de los lujosos hoteles donde era invitada por sus amigas.

Al llegar a la adolescencia Nicky ya era una cínica sin ninguna inocencia. Fue fácil caer en las drogas. Ni siquiera la engañaron como a otras chicas. Ella sabía dónde se metía y lo que quería. Cuando echaba de menos que alguien le diese cariño se follaba a una chica cualquiera. Cuando ni eso funcionaba, se daba un buen chute. Intercambiaba estos remedios según se sentía. Pero con los años el segundo empezó a ganar. Las chicas te hacían daño, podían hacer que te enamorases y eso no lo podía permitir. La heroína no. La heroína siempre estaba allí. Te ofrecía mundos de fantasía cuando estabas mal y te arropaba cuando tenías frío. Y todo esto sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno si, un día decidió cobrárselas todas juntas y pidió su vida. Y luego en otras dos ocasiones más. Pero Nicky la pudo burlar aunque acabase en la cárcel.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No quería pensar en su madre ni en las razones por las que había acabado allí. El pasado es el pasado y no se puede cambiar.

En su lugar optó por pensar en la dichosa votación. Se sintió traicionada cuando se enteró que Red no la había elegido a ella. Y más sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con Morello. Había estado borde con todo el mundo ese día, hasta se había ganado un castigo de Red. Toda esa situación la estaba volviendo loca. Morello que decide acabar con lo que tenían, las malditas votaciones, su madre ausente, Red que la cambia por otra…no. Red no había hecho eso, había hecho lo mejor para el grupo de las blancas y en el fondo lo sabía. Red era la única que la había cuidado en sus peores momentos, que la cuidó como si fuese su hija y la acogió bajo su ala cuando llegó a prisión. Sólo con ella se podía permitir tener rabietas de niña pequeña cómo la que había tenido hoy. Al fin y al cabo para eso era su madre.

Nicky seguía pensando en todo eso cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y salió una figura que poco a poco se iba acercando a ella aunque parecía no haberla visto. Entrecerró los ojos y vio que era Morello, pero esta pasó de largo porque efectivamente no la había visto.

A pesar de que Nicky había tranquilizado a la morena en el comedor cuando le preguntó por su pelo aún seguía molesta con ella. Pensó en dejarla allí y volver a su cama. Pero entonces la escuchó sollozar. Sonaba como una niña pequeña abandonada. Cerró los ojos un momento y giró para ver a Morello encogida sobre si misma intentando ahogar los sonidos con sus manos. Nicky se acercó a ella y sin decir una palabra la rodeó con sus brazos.

Morello se sobresaltó un segundo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba pero solo hasta que reconoció el toque y el olor de Nicky. Tampoco dijo nada, sólo se abrazo a ella mientras escondía la cara en su cuello.

Nicky pasó las manos por la espalda de Morello tranquilizándola. Sabía que se la habían jugado a Chapman y aun así no podía evitar querer ir a partirle la cara por hacer llorar a Morello. Eran unas estúpidas votaciones que no le importaban nada pero para Morello eran muy importantes, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ellas.

Se abrazaron durante un rato hasta que Morello se tranquilizó. Nicky le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos y besó su frente con una ternura que no sabía que tenía. La acompañó dentro hasta su cubículo. La arropó y se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Nicky se fue a su propia cama. No dijeron ni una palabra en todo el rato, no las necesitaban. No había nada que decir. Nicky siempre estaría allí para cuidar de Morello, le gustase o no. La pequeña morena era un imán del que no podía ni quería alejarse. Y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ese sitio destrozara su ilusión ni alegría si ella podía evitarlo.

Si alguna de las otras reclusas vio algo del momento entre Nicky y Morello no dijeron nada. Sabían que ya no estaban oficialmente juntas pero entre ellas había un vínculo que no podían negar.


End file.
